Trainer Red: The After Story
by TheBiohazard
Summary: Red is appointed the task of exploring the Johto region, as well as filling up the Pokedex even more!


**SIDE NOTE:**  
This is my first time writing a fanfic so feel free to give any constructive criticism. I also recommend playing Pokemon music while reading this.

**Trainer Red: The After Story**

**Chapter 1-**

**_The Adventure Continues!_**

There is a world where creatures, known as pocket monsters, live and battle with their counterparts, humans. They may be wild, but with excellent training, you and your Pokemon can defeat some of the fiercest foes. Recently, a legend named Red has just beaten the Elite Four, the masters of Pokemon battles. Right now he is practicing with some trainers in Pallet Town. So, shall we watch him as he continues his journey, in the world of Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto! Wing attack!" Luke, an ace trainer screams. Luke's Pidgeotto swoops down and barely slices Red's Machoke. Machoke started to bleed out of his side. "Machoke, use dynamic punch." Red orders softly while fixing his hat.

"Now, while he's focusing! Hit him with an aerial ace!"

"Not-so-fast! Machoke, block it!"

"Machoke!" Machoke crosses his arms over his body, blocking the incoming attack. "Machoke, strike now!" Red shouts at the top of his lungs. Machoke makes a tight fist and swings it at Luke's Pidgeotto, dazing it.

"No! Pidgeotto!" shouts Luke. Luke's Pidgeotto falls over, unable to battle. "Pidgeotto return!" Luke takes out his Pokeball and returns his Pidgeotto. As Luke hides his Pokeball on his belt, Red walks over, raising his hand forward. Luke accepts the gesture, and they shake hands proudly. "Nicely done. I'd recommend training a bit more though." Red states, with a short smirk.

"I'm glad to have battle you. After all, you are the legendary Red."

Red turns around, glancing back at Luke. "I don't consider myself a legend, I'm just a trainer, like you." As Red starts his way home slowly, the setting sun greets him with delight.

The next morning…

"yawn." Red yawns, as he sits up in his blue, single bed. "Ree-eed! Time for breakfast!" Red's mom shouts up the stairs. "Okay! I'll be down in a little!" Red responds, swiftly. The entire house was now entrenched in the scent of french toast. Red stands up calmly, petting his Growlithe on the head. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth. He dresses himself after in his casual clothing. Pikachu hops down the staircase, and to his bowl of food. Red jogs down the stairs as well, and he sits down at his dining room table, which is in his kitchen. His mom sets down a plate of delicious French toast covered in maple syrup in front of him. He starts to chow down on his magnificent toast while his Jolteon munches away on another plate of french toast. "Bad Jolteon! Get off the table!" shouts Red's mom.

"You don't have to be so harsh." Red remarks with a tired, semi-sarcastic expression on his face.

"Oh, well then Mr. Know-it-all. Why don't you hurry your ass to Professor Oak's lab? He has urgent news for you." His mother scolds. Red stood up and rudely marched his way to the front door, which happens to be red and has golden knobs. He strapped his usual sneakers on with force, and he adjusted his red and white hat. Out the door he went, soaring his way happily to Oak's lab. "Pika, Pika!" shouts Pikachu as he runs after His trainer.

"Sorry Pika, didn't mean to leave you behind. Here, hop onto my shoulder." Pikachu gladly pounced onto his right shoulder with an appreciative smile. Red opened the fancy electronic door leading to Prof. Oak's lab. "Red! Good to see you! I have a new task for you." Prof. Oak greets, over-excited.

"What do you need me to do? Catch a rare Pokemon?"

"No, actually Professor Elm requested you to meet him at his lab in the region next to Kanto. What was it again? Hoenn? No, it was…" Oak ponders some more as Red states "Johto. The region is called Johto professor."

"Oh, oooooooohhhh…..How'd I forget that?"

"Well professor, should I bring my own Pokemon?"

"I've got something better in mind. Prof. Elm gave me this Cyndaquil for you. He thought you should become familiar to Johto Pokemon beforehand."

"I'll tell him thanks then. When would you like me to go?"

"Today is good. Tomorrow is pleasant as well."

"Alright, I'll start my journey today." Red immediately sprints out the door in excitement. "Finally! Another adventure!"

Prof. Oak runs out the door and screams, "Hey, wait! You forgot to take Cyndaquil with you!"

Red stops running in his direction and starts at the lab again. As he walks back into the lab, the Cyndaquil enthusiastically jumps onto Red.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Aawwhh. Please….Stop…...Hugging me…."

"Cynda." The Cyndaquil climbs onto his head and rests. "Where's Pika at?"

"Oh, he ran back to your house. He's probably eating right now considering his stomach was growling." Prof. Oak replies. Prof. Oak hands Red a Pokeball.

"I'll be off then. Bye professor." Red waves good-bye while walking back home. When he arrives, he grabs his backpack, stuffs it with his essentials, and shouts to his mom while running out the door, "Bye! I'm going to Johto!" His mom runs to the door screaming "Wait! You forgot to say good-bye to your Pokemon!" Red runs at the flaming sun, making his way to the new train station built by Victory Road.

And thus, Red starts his new journey. A journey with perils no one has faced before. Will he survive? What Pokemon will he catch? Why does Professor Elm want to see Red? These questions, among others, will be answered in the next chapter. So, keep reading!


End file.
